libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cyclone
Descriptors: Air Class: Stormbound Slot: Storm Saving Throw: None A tower of swirling air moves at your commanding, tossing your enemies aside like the toys of some vengeful deity. Shaping this veil causes a cyclone that rages within the area of your storm, moving at your command. As a standard action you create a cyclone that has a radius of 5 feet, and a height of 30 feet + 10 feet per veilweaver level. It has a fly speed of 30 feet with perfect maneuverability. If it enters a space that contains a creature, the cyclone stops moving and bull rushes that creature. If a creature is protected from the effects of this veil, such as through the weatherproofing ability, it does not stop when entering their space. The CMB for this bull rush is equal to your veilweaving level plus your veilweaving modifier. On a successful attempt, the cyclone deals 2d6 bludgeoning damage and pushes the target in a direction of your choice. The cyclone does not follow a pushed creature. The cyclone also bull rushes any creature who enters its area, however, these creatures are pushed in the same direction they entered the cyclone from if they are successfully bull rushed. This cyclone persists for a number of rounds equal to your veilweaving modifier. The cyclone can be dismissed as a free action at any time during your turn. The cyclone moves as long as you actively direct it (as a move action for you); otherwise, it does not move. If the base of the cyclone leaves the Storm’s area it dissipates. You can have a maximum number of cyclones created equal to your veilweaving modifier, but you may only actively direct one per action you spend to direct a cyclone. Essence: For each point of essence invested in this veil the cyclone deals an additional 1d6 bludgeoning damage, gains a +2 insight bonus to CMB, and persists for an additional round. Chakra Bind (Storm): S9 Binding this veil to your Storm chakra allows you to unleash the true destructive power of the cyclone. As a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can conjure a cyclone of increased strength and size. This improved cyclone can only be created a number of times per day equal to your veilweaving modifier. The cyclone’s radius increases to 20 feet. When the cyclone enters a creature’s space it stops moving, and that creature must make a Strength check with a DC equal to the veil’s DC to avoid being sucked into the funnel of the cyclone; this deals 2d6 bludgeoning damage, +2d6 per point of essence invested in the veil. Once it deals this damage, the cyclone flings the creature it has sucked up 1d10×10 feet up and away from the cyclone in a direction of your choice, dealing 1d6 points of falling damage per 10 feet that the creature is flung. Gargantuan and larger creatures are not flung by the cyclone. If a creature enters the cyclone’s area it must make this Strength check as well. You may only have a single improved cyclone active at any time. Category:Source: Stormbound